five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Tony Chopper
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (One Piece Manga)' Tony Tony Chopper was originally ordinary reindeer born in the Drum Kingdom with small oddity of having a blue nose. This caused the rest of his herd and even his own parents to treat as an outcast. When he ate the Human-Human Fruit he gained human like intelligence and more human life appearance he then struck out on his own. Unfortunately for Chopper, his attempts at communicating with the humans on Drum Island proved disastrous and the villagers who mistook him for a Yeti and shot him. Not long after he met Dr. Hiriluk a quack doctor who named him and took him in as his friend and "assistant". Although his deeds were of dubious medical value, Hiriluk became Chopper's role-model. Hiriluk taught Chopper his philosophy on life (that all diseases could be cured) and his strong faith in the Jolly Roger as a symbol of strength against all odds. The two tried helping citizens administering their "cures" in a country where all doctors not sanctioned by King Wapol were hunted down. Unfortunately Hiriluk was dying of unknown disease and not wanting Chopper to see him die threw him out. Once Chopper found out what had happened, however, he vowed to find a cure for his mentor, his one, and only friend. He soon found the cure he was looking for: an Amiudake, a special kind of mushroom with skull-and-crossbones prominently displayed in the medical book (although unaware of what that sign meant medically due to Hiriluk's praising of pirates and the Jolly Roger). Remembering what he overheard by some villagers that a "certain" type of mushroom can heal every illness, Chopper steals Hiriluk's favorite medical book to find the miracle mushroom. Chopper's arduous journey was a success, even though he risked his life and suffered many injuries, the worst of which occurred when during his journey into the wilderness, in order to get to the mushroom, which was growing atop a treacherous cliff, he had to cross through the territory of his old herd. While the herd paid him no notice the Alpha Male attacked on which he defend himself. Though Chopper knocked the leader aside, the reindeer got up and murderously attacked him from behind. Chopper engaged him in a fierce fight and won, allowing him to claim the Amiudake. However, he barely made it out the fight alive, coming back to Hiriluk very weakened, with a broken left antler, dragging a badly broken left leg, and covered in many bruises and bloodied wounds. Hiriluk was grateful and cried tears of gratitude and ate mushroom to show his love and thanks to him. (Despite knowing it was poisonous). Not long after he left to go to Drum Castle 'despite it being a trap set by Wapol. Dr Kurhea then came by and told him the truth that mushroom was deadly. But Hiriluk was not to live much longer anyway. Declaring that he had a wonderful life and thanking Chopper who he thought as a son. Blowing himself in suicide. Chopper, who had arrived to try and save him, was so upset over Hiriluk's death that and so angry that Wapol was making fun of it that he went completely berserk and tried to attack him, losing all control and running toward Wapol with a terrifying beastly roar. However the captain of the Royal Guard, Dalton who witnessed his last words realized that the monster he called his son was trying to attack Wapol he then stopped him. He then, with tears in his eyes, told him that he apologized for those who mocked Hiriluk's death but that he could not beat Wapol if he could not beat him. Chopper was brought out of his rage and then began to tear up as well at these kind words. He went to Kureha, waving Hiriluk's Jolly Roger outside her house and sobbing heavily, vowing that he would become a great doctor. 'Five World War Prologue 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Red Willow Arc' 'Anemones Plains Arc' 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' Devil Fruit Human-Human Fruit is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows Copper to transform into a human hybrid or a human at will. This fruit is is more useful on an animal, but if a human ate it they were become enlighten. Normal Like all Zoan Devil Fruit users, Chopper possesses the ability to turn into three forms. These forms are called Walk Point, his normal form, Brain Point, his human hybrid form, and Heavy Point, his human form. Walk Point Walk Point (脚力強化 (ウォークポイント) Wōku Pointo?, literally meaning "Walking Power Strengthening") is Chopper's form as a normal reindeer, useful for general travel on foot. It is called Sprint Boost in the 4Kids dub and Limb Boost in the Viz Manga, but it keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. Brain Point Brain Point (頭脳強化 (ブレーンポイント) Burēn Pointo?, literally "Intellect Strengthening") is Chopper's reindeer and human hybrid look, with a small body and large head. Chopper is smarter in this form, and is seen in it most of the time. When fighting against enemies, Chopper usually changes into this form immediately in order to dodge an attack due to its small size. In addition, he can scope out an enemy's weakness in this form, while he is under the influence of a Rumble Ball. In the Viz Manga, 4Kids dub, and edited FUNimation dub, it is named Brain Boost, but it keeps its original name in the uncut FUNimation dub. This is also the form where he does his best thinking of strategies, as he can utilize both human intelligence and reindeer sensitivity at the same time. Chopper is often mistaken for a tanuki in this form.111213 This is also the only form that is posted on Chopper's wanted poster. However, due to its physique, Chopper was easily mistaken for a pet by the authorities, hence his very low bounty. In this form Chopper is still physically strong enough to carry two large iron balls while running at full speed. Heavy Point Heavy Point (重量強化 (ヘビーポイント) Hebī Pointo?, literally meaning "Weight Strengthening")] is Chopper's "human" form, which gives him a human-like appearance and height. In this form, nearly all of Chopper's reindeer physical characteristics are gone. Only Chopper's blue nose and parts of his fur remain. This form also imbues Chopper with peak human (primate) strength and agility which comes in handy in battle or otherwise, on rare occasions this form has also been used to dodge in the air by turning into this form to fall at a faster rate. Chopper usually uses this form to try to blend in with other humans, but it is often mistaken for the Abominable Snowman or some other similar hairy hominid cryptid. This form is also mistaken for a gorilla or a yeti.16 In the 4Kids Entertainment dub, this is called Heavy Boost. While his voice stays the same in most of his forms, in becomes slightly deeper in this point; this point is given its own voice actor in the 4Kids English dub. It is called Weight Boost in the Viz Manga and in the edited FUNimation English dub, but it keeps its original name in the uncut FUNimation dub and some later chapters of the Viz Manga. Rumble Ball Guard Point Guard Point (毛皮強化 (ガードポイント) Gādo Pointo?, literally meaning "Fur Strengthening") is where Chopper's fur grows out and covers his entire body leaving only his head and two legs visible. Chopper resembles an overgrown Chia Pet in this form. With this fur, Chopper is able to withstand against most outside attacks with this impenetrable shield. This form's fur also can only withstand certain types of attacks. This means any attack that is too powerful for the fur to withstand can damage Chopper even while he is in this form. In the Viz Manga, 4Kids dub, and edited FUNimation dub, this form is named Guard Boost, but it keeps its original name in the uncut FUNimation dub. Horn Point Horn Point (角強化 (ホーンポイント) Hōn Pointo?, literally meaning "Horn Strengthening")28 is a form similar to Walk point, but with larger and sharper antlers. In this form, Chopper's human arms are retained and also become bulkier (and covered in fur) in order to compensate with the large load upon his head. With these huge antlers, Chopper can use them for a variety of ways, such as using them as a large shovel. Chopper first uses Horn Point against Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas, labeling it his "most powerful form". In the Viz Manga, 4Kids dub, and edited FUNimation dub, it is called Horn Boost, but it keeps its original name in the uncut FUNimation dub. Monster Point At first, this form was not given a proper name. It is referred to as Monster (怪物（モンスター） Monsutā?) in chapter titles. In the Japanese version of One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, this form is called Overlimit Chopper (暴走チョッパー Bōsō Choppā?) while in the FUNimation English version of the game, it is called Rampaging Chopper. It is also unlockable in the game as a character in VS Mode, and is playable in the main story if Chopper is defeated in a boss battle after consuming a Rumble Ball, and if he is at least the fifth member to be defeated. It also appears in One Piece: Unlimited Cruise under the same name and is also playable in the main story, this time by consuming a Rumble Ball when Chopper's HP is very low, irrespective of how many crew members remain. Overlimit Chopper has tremendous amounts of health and strength, capable of taking many hits without recoil and causing massive damage per hit, but is extremely slow and has a small attack range. After the timeskip, Chopper has gained the ability to keep control of himself and communicate coherently while in this form which he named Monster Point (怪物強化 (モンスターポイント) Monsutā Pointo?, literally meaning "Monster Strengthening"), though his voice is significantly deeper. It is now the only form he needs a Rumble Ball for and, by eating one, he can stay in it for three minutes. However, it still requires a colossal amount of energy to use; after reverting to normal, Chopper is too exhausted to move for approximately 2–3 hours. Chopper suggest he can only use it once every six hours. Kung Fu Point Kung Fu Point (柔力強化 (カンフーポイント) Kanfū Pointo?, literally meaning "Flexibility Power Strengthening") is a new form that Chopper added onto his options of transformations during the timeskip. The form is average in size, being a head taller than the average person, with a squat body structure. His face and head become wider, and he has no visible neck. The upper lip on Chopper's mouth also become angular and points upward, and his facial expression appears to be transfixed. His arms and legs are short and very muscular, though not as much as Arm Point. He bears some resemblance to the human inhabitants of Torino Kingdom, the island where he spent two years training. He retains his hooves and his antlers remain the same shape, but appear to be slightly smaller. In the FUNimation subs, the form is called Kung Fu Boost. * Cloven Kung Fu Air Strike: * Cloven Kung Fu Qigong Palm: Jumping Point Jumping Point (飛力強化 (ジャンピングポイント) Janpingu Pointo?, literally meaning "Flight Power Strengthening") is where Chopper keeps his reindeer legs in a human-like form, which allows him to jump long distances. Its jumping capabilities are so high that even Sanji (who possesses great jumping power himself) was thoroughly impressed upon seeing Chopper utilize this form. This form is perfect for avoiding enemy attacks by allowing Chopper to dodge them by jumping high up in the air. The distance from which Chopper can jump into the air in this form can be quite remarkable that it can give him a massive advantage in height against opponents. However, despite its jumping capabilities, the form is relatively useless against enemies that can also move in mid-air. In addition, so far Chopper does not have any attacks that he can perform in this form. This form has mostly been used solely for evasive purposes only; in order to attack Chopper has to change to another form. This technique is called Jumping Boost in the Viz Manga, 4Kids dub, and edited FUNimation dub, but it keeps its original name in the uncut FUNimation dub. Arm Point Arm Point (腕力強化 (アームポイント) Āmu Pointo?, literally "Muscle Strengthening") is one of Chopper's most powerful human forms; his biceps, triceps, and shoulders become extremely muscular in a human-esque form and he retains his hooves. In this form, Chopper's forearms become powerful enough to inflict a great amount of damage. They are capable of destroying a huge rock with one punch. They also have a certain amount of durability as seen when they were slashed by Chessmarimo with a technique that was capable of destroying a wall. Chopper usually turns into this form in battles in order to deliver a powerful punch to knockout his opponent. In the Viz Manga, 4Kids dub, and edited FUNimation dub, this is called his Arm Boost, but it keeps its original name in the uncut FUNimation dub. Physical Abilities 'Trivia' Category:5th Division Category:Soldier Category:Alliance Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Weakling Trio Category:Medics Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Zoan Category:2nd Fleet Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Shapeshifting Category:Pirate World